Transported to Uta no prince sama!
by Luna Kurotsuki
Summary: What if me and my 3 friends got sent to the world of Uta no prince sama because of a wish. See what will happen when they realize they can't leave. Who will fall in love with them? Who will fall for a STARISH or Quartet Night member? Pairings are up to you. Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the anime world

**Your choice to read this. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN! I had a random idea of being in Uta no prince same with my 3 friends. I'm not sure about pairings so please go on my poll. I changed the real life names to different character names. Also I'm making the characters know Japanese.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any Uta no prince sama characters.**

* * *

**With Starish and Quartet Night**

Everybody was sitting in the living room chatting, when there was a knock on the door. Syo went to open it and found 2 girls.

**? POV**

I was forced to watch Uta no prince sama again with my friend Kimiko. She is a bright and cheerful girl who loves the anime. Her favorite characters are Kurusu Syo and Mikaze Ai. Mine personally was everyone besides Aijima Cecil, Shinomiya Natsuki, and HEAVENS. Satsuki was okay though.

"Ai is so cute!"Kimiko squealed.

"K." I said not paying attention. I was on my phone typing an awesome fanfic.

"I wonder what it'll be like if we were in Uta no prince sama." Kimiko said putting her finger on her chin. There was a blinding light and we were forced to close our eyes. When we opened it, we were standing in a strangely familiar huge building.

"Is it just me or does this look like the Master Course dorms?" I asked.

"Come on! Let's see!" Kimiko knocked on the door. Meanwhile I checked my clothes. Apparently I now had much different clothes on, and this one was my style. It was a black leather jacket, black crop shirt that says 'I rule', black sweatpants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves with a skull on the back. I had royal purple eyes. I had a necklace with a silver dragon as the rope, and it was holding a turquoise tear gem. This was the only thing beside my phone, amethyst ring, music stuff that I had from the real world. It was a present from my father before her died. My mother died long before that though. My bangs went just over my right eye and a little on the side of my left eye and I had black and dark red headphones around my neck. My hair was about to touch the floor and it was dark purple. I also found more than 1,000,000 yen which equaled more than $10,000 US dollars in my pockets. Kimiko had a white blouse on with blue, with tiny rips, jeans and baby blue sneakers. She had a small black purse which held her treasures from her parents. There was a light blue earbuds, a Samsung Galaxy 4, and a moonstone. Her hair was waist length and a light greenish bluish color. Her eyes is a beautiful baby blue.

"SYO!" Kimiko squealed when someone opened the door. She was about to hug him like Natsuki when I grabbed her collar.

"Hold it right there Kimi. Don't bully the poor boy. He has enough troubles with Natsuki. Besides we need to find a place to stay seeing that we just arrived to this world." I said emotionless.

"Why you always gotta be so emotionless? And do you have any clue what's going on?" Kimiko asked.

"It's pointless to show emotions. It just lets others take advantage of it. And as for your second question, yes I do. I believe someone transported us to this world because you wished for it. Apparently they gave us money, somewhere around 1,000,000 yen which is $10,000 U.S. dollars. I wish Miyuki and Shina is here though." I said. I saw light coming from behind me and face palmed.

"Don't tell me they're behind me right now." I said.

"They're behind us." Kimiko said.

"I told you not to tell me that!" I yelled.

"You didn't. You said not to tell you they're behind _you_. I said us!" Kimiko looked proud of herself.

"They're still technically behind me though." I sighed and turned around.

"Yo." Shina said raising a hand.

"Sup. you look awesome." I said fist bumping the black hair girl. Shina wore a black hoodie with a dark red shirt underneath and black sweatpants like me. She also had the same black combat boots and black fingerless gloves as me. Her hair was short above her shoulder and pitch black. She always complained about how long hair was so annoying so she cut it. Her eyes was dark blue. Miyuki had blonde hair that went just below her shoulders. She wore a white t-shirt with a green peace sign on it, a thin dark blue sweater, blue skinny jeans, and black sneakers.

"You too!" Shina said.

"Miyuki. I'm bringing you two to the mall for some dresses and combat outfits." I told them.

"What's going on? Where are we anyways?" Shina asked while Miyuki was silent.

"In Kimiko's favorite anime. I believe we're stuck here." Luna said and closed her eyes and covered her ears to protect herself from what comes next.

"WHAT?!" Shina screamed.

"Shut it Smiley. We don't need you making us deaf. I still need to find a job for us. Not to mention home, food, water, clothes. Since you guys are all irresponsible." Luna said.

"Yeah yeah mother." The three girls chorused.

"I am not your mother!" I yelled.

"How about being an idol, composer or writer? You're good in those areas." Kimiko suggested.

"Good idea. That means I will make you girls idols too. Kimiko can be my co-composer, as well as being an idol." I told them and turned around to face Syo who was standing there forgotten for a moment.

"Where is Shining Saotome? We would like to be an idol group. And I AM NOT GOING TO SCHOOL!" I said.

"Um. I think he's in his office." Syo said and lead us inside. We ignored the stares but Kimiko was staring at Ai. Ai noticed this and looked at her.

"Ai looked at me!" Kimiko squealed in my ear.

"Ok. Now be quiet!" I whispered shouted in her ear. We followed Syo upstairs and he knocked on a door.

"President? Four girls wish to see you." Syo said opening the door. Shining Saotome was painting random words on paper while Ringo looked at clothes and Hyuga read a book.

"We want to be an idol group!" I demanded.

"What is your name?" Shining asked.

"Nightingale Luna. These are my friends Akiyama Kimiko, Hanazashi Miyuki, and Kurosa Shina. I would like to form an idol group call Devil's Tears. Kimiko is gonna be the co-composer, I'm the composer and all 4 of us are gonna be idols." I explained.

"Let's see how good you are." Shining said.

"Sure." I shrugged.

"So should we sing Bright 1 year 2 months and 20 days?" I asked.

"Sure!" Kimiko smiled. We took our places and I was about to play music from my phone. Just then Shining told Starish and Quartet Night to stop spying and come in. We chuckled as they walked in embarrassed. I played the correct song without lyrics and we danced and sang at the same time. I don't know about the others, but I felt in my little world as I sang, just like I always do. Singing, and writing to me is an escape from the world. I began because I was bored and wanted to waste time. But slowly, I grew to love it. We finished with a pose and heard clapping. Everyone was clapping.

"That was amazing!" Ringo said.

"You are in!" Shining said giving a thumbs up.

"Yay!" Kimiko cheered and jumped hug me.

"Get off!" I said annoyed.

"Smile! You're always either or ." Kimiko said.

"I'm a girl!" I shouted and pushed her off.

"Good job though. I have a request. Can we have a bigger room for all 4 of us to stay in. These girls are troublemakers. Also can someone show us around. It's our first time in this world so we barely know anything. The only place Kimiko and I know is what Saotome school looks like, what the master course looks like, and everyone's rooms and music room. The reason we know is because you're all in a movie that Kimiko likes." I said.

"Ok!" Shining said.

"Also KIMIKO LIKES AI!" I shouted before jumping out the window landing expertly. I felt their eyes on me to see if I was alright since I jumped from the 2nd floor.

"LUNA!" I heard Kimiko jump out after me.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" I taunted.

**With the others... Nobody POV...**

"Kimiko doesn't actually like Ai. More like really admires and she mistakened it for love." Miyuki said. then Luna ran back in.

"Where's Kimiko?" Shina asked.

"She'll be here in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... And now!" Right on cue, Kimiko barged in.

"I am going to murder you Luna." Kimiko panted tired.

"You can try. Not even Smiley could." Luna said.

"Eh. I tried. In my defense though, she is really scary when mad." Shina shrugged.

"I could." Miyuki chirped.

"Maybe. Miyuki is really creepy since she is so quiet most of the time." Luna said.

"Well girls. We better get going. Can someone show us our room?" Luna asked.

"I'll do it." Hyuga said.

"Arigato." Luna thanked.

"No need." He said and they headed out. they arrived at the room and it was next to Haruka's room.

"We'll be here settling in. Call us if you need us." Luna informed and closed the door.

**? POV**

Well now what? We need something interesting to happen

**Well? Is it good so far. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know if you like it, but I need you guys and girls to go on my poll to help me choose who should go with who. Who is this mysterious person at the end? Stick around to find out! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mini Fashion Show

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any Uta no Prince sama characters only my OC and the plot.**

**Nobody POV**

The bright light began to fill the room as the sun rose. A girl slowly sat up running the sleep from her eyes. She let out a small yawn as she looked around the room. She found her 3 companions sprawled on their beds. She chuckled before tucking them in. She proceeded to do her normal routine at home, make the bed, shower, dress, and cook. Today she decided to wear something that wouldn't frighten others. She wore a white blouse, light black sweater, black skinny jean, and black sneakers. But of course she kept her headphones and necklace. She headed downstairs to cook. It was the least she could do as thanks for letting her and her friends become an idol group so sudden. She had no clue what they liked.

**Luna POV**

Should I just hack into the main computer? I'm not too good at that.

"Hmm... If I recall right I have info on them since I needed to write a fanfiction about them." I said and took out my phone. I was right. I had lots of info about them. I prepared some fried food, strawberry and cream crepes, chocolate glazed crepes, pancakes, toast, waffles, piyo shape pancakes, hash brown, chicken, sushi and tea. I also made some chocolate covered strawberries with white chocolate glaze for dessert and some candy. I placed them all on the table and conveniently, everybody began coming in.

"Wow! Did you prepare all of this?" Reiji asked.

"Yep. Kimiko and Miyuki can cook too!" I said

"I can cook!" Shina said in an effort not to be left out. I shot her a 'really' look.

"Only basic stuff." Shina muttered sinking into her seat a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, only you and I can fight." I smiled as we all ate.

"True. Wait. Why are you so good at many things?" Shina asked.

"That's a secret. It's mostly from my past." Luna said.

"Oh yeah. For the entire time we knew each other. Luna never revealed her past. The only thing we know is it wasn't the best, and she got that necklace from her dad." Kimiko said.

"How did you girls meet?" Ai asked.

"Let's see. If memory serves right, Miyuki and Kimiko were childhood friends. They were in the same orphanage. Shina and I also became friends. We met in a strange way. She had her parents killed in front of her so she swore to become stronger. She heard of me, and how people were scared of me. She challenged me and lost. Then we met another time when we bumped shoulders by accident. She got mad and challenged me. It ended in a draw. Then we attended the same middle school and became friends but still rivals. on the day before high school, I bumped into Kimiko, and yelled at her. Shina's attitude rubbed off on me. About the same time, Shina had defended Miyuki who was surrounded by boys teasing her about having no family. Miyuki didn't listen to them and just listened to music. Shina asked her for a thanks for driving the boys away. Miyuki responded 'I didn't ask for your help, you decided to help. Why should I thank you?' Shina stormed off in a huff. We met in high school and we were in the same class. Kimiko saw me and Shina listening to music I composed and we were writing lyrics for it. She dragged us off and demanded us to join the music club they created. We became known as Dragon's Revenge. I was the composer with Kimiko as the co-compose and we were all singer playing an instrument. Shina on the drums but can also play guitar, Miyuki on the bass, Kimiko on the keyboard but can also play guitar, and me on the guitar but I can play violin and the bass too. We all loved music and became bests of friends. People often commented how strange of a group. Shina, the violent one. Miyuki the quiet one. I'm the serious but kind one. And Kimiko was the cheerful one. Hey! I just noticed, we're kind of like Quartet Night. Miyuki is like Ai. Shina like Ranmaru. I'm like Camus. And Kimiko is like Reij!" I said.

"Oh! You're right!" Otoya said. We all chat and I felt actually happy with them. I looked at Shina and got the feeling that we both actually felt pretty happy after our bad past.

**After Luna cleaned up with Miyuki...**

* * *

**Nobody POV**

"Yosh. Let's go shopping! You guys wanna join? We're going to the mall. I think there's one somewhere around here." Luna said.

"Ah. Do you have money?" Tokiya asked.

"Yep. The person who sent us here knows me well. They gave me tons of money. So are you coming?" Luna asked.

"Sure." They said one by one.

"Okay. Let's go then. Tokiya can you lead the way since we are stills new here?" Luna asked.

"I will not get any dresses!" Shina demanded.

"Too bad. You'll get whatever looks good on you or else your precious iPhone, headphones and panda hats will be gone." Luna smiled evilly.

**At the mall...**

"We'll all meet here at 15:00 sharp okay?(3 P.M)" Luna asked.

"Hai." They chorused.

"We'll be at Hanaki shop, Game Stop, Best Buy, or Target okay?" Luna asked.

"Okay!" They said and headed off. Luna saw Shina trying to sneak off and grabbed the back of her shirt collar.

"Hmm. This works. That's good. Nice. Maybe this one?" Luna grabbed a bunch of dresses and black clothing for Shina. She tossed them in the changing room with Shina and everytime Shina changed, Luna took a photo. There were 4 different pink dresses (one pink with whit sash, one long pink gown with white borders, one princess dress with pink and white and one one shoulder pink dress with a white sash and ribbon), 2 black leather jacket, 4 black tank-top, 3 black skinny jeans, 2 black sweatpants, 2 black fingerless gloves (one with fur and one without), one black dress with a red sash and ribbon. After Shina did a mini photo shoot, Kimiko was next. There was mostly sky blue dresses with white for the dresses. A batwing sleeve chiffon t-shirt in purple, white, blue or red, average blue, purple or white t-shirts, blue skinny jeans some with a few rips, purple sandal boots, blue sneakers and a cute white hat. Luna was snapping photos still. She then tossed Miyuki in. Miyuki was the only one with no clothing she hated. There was cute light blue dresses (one is one shoulder, another had a white sash, another has no shoulders but there is sleeves and the last one is a long gown), blue or purple t-shirts with random words on it, white or blue jeans, black sneakers and indigo sneakers. Then Shina and Kimiko tossed Luna in. They made her wear embarrassing clothes. There were shirts and dresses that expose her shoulders and a little of her chest, some pants were really short, and the dresses were cute but embarrassing for Luna. In the end, Luna just bought outfits that they liked, and/or look good in. When Kimiko had began dressing though, Natsuki, Syo, and Hijirikawa came in. Then the rest began coming in and saw their little fashion show. They ate lunch and started walking to the dorms.

"I hate you girls for making me buy those embarrassing clothes." Luna said depressed.

"Well it was your fault for making us wear those dresses." Kimiko and Shina said.

"You were cute though." Ren purred in Luna's ear causing her to shiver and jab her elbow in his stomach.

"But you girls were cute." Natsuki said causing said girls to blush in embarrassment and shyness.

"Luna?" Miyuki asked.

"Yea?" She replied.

"Will you ever trust us enough to talk about your past?" Miyuki asked.

"That would ruin my mysterious figure wouldn't it? But yes. Someday I hope." Luna smiled gently as they arrived at the dorms.

"Okay girls. Shower and then you can do what you want." Luna said.

**Luna POV**

"Hai!" They chorused and headed upstairs. I followed and grabbed my instruments and music sheets plus pencil. Then headed outside. Once I was in the forest by the lake we appeared near I put my music sheets somewhere near the lake but not too close. I grabbed a pebble to weigh it down. Taking out my violin I began playing and dancing slowly to a soft sad tune. It was a song I made when I was little, I felt really abandoned that time. I always played it when I thought about my past. Maybe I should tell them. We known each other for quite some time now, and we're good friends. But then again they might pity me. I hated that feeling. To be pitied, it made you feel helpless and weak. People always betray each other. They always do. To trust them with your heart is practically committing suicide. They are like that. I realized I just thought of my friends as bad. I shook that thought off and began composing. My friends were great people. We all understand each other. Right? I let out a grumble of annoyance. I couldn't concentrate one bit. I decided to head back. I'll tell them tomorrow.

**Meanwhile...**

Kimiko, Miyuki, and Shina we're worried about their friend. Luna never showed pain, but they known her long enough to see a trace of it in her eyes. In the beginning she seemed to always force a smile. Now she smiled, truly happy. But she always had that mysterious aura.

"Tomorrow lets make her tell us. There's no more waiting. We waited long enough. If we are to be an idol group, I want to be in one that all the members trust each other." Shina said. The two girls just stared at her in disbelief.

"Whoops. Did I say something unlike me?" Shina chuckled.

"But you are right. Tomorrow we'll make her tell us." Kimono said.

"Tomorrow." Miyuki agreed.

_The four girls had one thought in mind. Tomorrow._

**I hope I did a good job with this chapter. I know it might seem a little too based on Luna but I don't know what the others would think. I have a basic idea though so I will try that the next chapter. To take the poll, click my profile link, it should be at the top. If not, then just post a review stating the pairings you want the most for the 4 girls. I will try to make a moment between the pairings and avoid Kimiko's yelling. Kimiko really wants to be pairs with Ai.**

**Kimiko: But I love him!**

**Its the readers choice!**

**Kimiko: Please make a pairing between me and Ai. Or at least me and Syo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Revealing her past

**Hi. Today we have my 2 of my friends next to me. It's Kimiko and Miyuki.** **Come in girls.**

**Kimiko: Hi!**

**Miyuki: ... Cake**

**Cake?**

**Miyuki: Bacon**

**I'm just gonna ignore that.**

**Kimiko: I WANT AI! AI MIKAZE!**

**Yeah. Maybe I shouldn't have invited them. *stuffs a sock in her mouth***

**Behave and you get this *holds up a Ai Mikaze doll***

***Kimiko nods and I took out the sock***

**Kimiko: YAY!**

**Let's just continue this story.**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own any of the Uta no prince sama characters**

**Luna POV**

I opened my eyes and found a face way to close for my comfort. My instincts kicked in instantly and I kicked the person in the stomach. Whoever it was groaned in pain and fell on the floor. Taking a clearer look, I noticed it was Ren. I heard snickering in the background and turn to my right finding Starish there.

"We warned you." Tokiya chuckled.

"I didn't think she can kick that hard." Ren groaned trying to stand up.

"Your fault. What were you doing so close to my face?" I asked

"Waking you up. You slept for a long time. It's about 11:30 a.m. right now." Masato said.

"Were you dreaming of me Little Lamb?" Ren purred.

"Never in a million millenniums!" I huffed.

"Then I shall wait a million millennium for you." Ren flirted.

"Get out of here!" I yelled kicking him to space. I was huffing really angry.

"Where's Kimiko, Miyuki, and Shina? I need to tell them something." I asked calming down.

"I believe they're around the living room. Shina is looking for a weapon to murder Natsuki for trying to hug her and dress her up in dresses. Kimiko is listening and singing softly to Ai's songs. Miyuki is eating sweets." Syo said thinking.

"I see. Well tell them I'll be downstairs soon. I'm gonna take a shower first so GET OUT!" I yelled kicking them out of my room.

* * *

**After Luna showers... Normal POV**

"Luna! We came up with a decision. We want to know about your past. We don't want to perform if we can't." Shina demanded still looking for a knife.

"I was planning to tell you anyways. But first, stop looking for a knife! Kimiko... you can listen to music later. And Miyuki... I'm hungry can I have some sweets?" Luna asked.

"Okay where should I begin? Well when I was born, my life was pretty normal. I had a loving family, consisting of my Father, Mother, younger brother, and 2 older sisters. My older sisters left the house already with their boyfriends. I was in elementary school when it happened. My younger brother, although I didn't know it at that time, was jealous of me. I had the best grades, athletic, strong, according to them cute, and was pretty friendly. One day before my 8th birthday, my Father and Mother was taking me and my younger brother out to buy me presents. I got this necklace from my Father, and a new phone from my Mother. When my parents weren't looking, my younger brother ran out on the streets and made it look like he was pushed and he got crashed by a car. He was sent to the hospital and the next day, he told my parents I pushed him. My parents immediately believed him and shunned me. I felt really upset and left the house in a fit of anger. When I came back later that day to apologize, they were fighting some people dressed in black. I was going to help, but something held me back. I guess it was anger. I saw them die in front of my eyes. By then, the police came and arrest the attackers. They were my best friends at that time. I was taken to my sister's home and I felt so upset. I never neglected my studies, but I became more anti-social, emotionless, pushed myself to my limits, and started picking fights more. I guess I still do it now, those became habits for me. Once I met you three though, I started picking fights less and spoke out more. I started singing when I had moved into my sister's home. It was a way to let out my emotions and I didn't have to speak with anyone." Luna said.

"Wow. You're life is much worse than ours." Shina said.

"I know. But the past doesn't matter, its the present and future that counts." Luna smiled a little.

"You're right! You got us and Starish and Quartet Night here!" Kimiko chirped.

"That's right. Friends for life!" Luna smiled.

"... Friends for life." Miyuki agreed.

"Ah! I got a song idea!" Luna said and took out a music sheet. She began to write notes so fast and elegantly, it was amazing.

"Hmm. I think this note should be higher." Kimiko said when Luna finished.

"Ah. You're right." Luna said fixing it.

"Now we need lyrics." Shina said thinking.

"How about we make copies of the music and make our own lyrics. Then we combine them to make one song?" Miyuki suggested.

"Great idea!" Luna said.

"If you need help you can come to us!" Reiji said.

"Yeah!" Otoya smiled brightly as everyone nodded.

"Hey. Where's that Ren guy?" Miyuki asked.

"Oh yeah. I kicked him to space and that was the last time I saw him." Luna said.

"Oh. Luna. How about we ask Shining-san if we could perform a few songs in solos and pairs during our debut, once we make it?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure! How about you and Shina can co-operate with Miyuki and I to write the music? Or I can write some for you. I think I might have some in my room. I found my music folder full of the ones I wrote in the past." Luna asked.

"We'll go over the music and see if we want to perform that one." Shina said.

"When we perform I can't wait to dress you up!" Luna smirked.

"No. We'll choose the outfit for this one." Shina, Miyuki, and Kimiko smirked evilly as Luna paled. She hid behind the closest person to her, which happened to be Ai and Syo.

"They're evil! Possessed!" Luna whimpered playfully as everyone chuckled.

"Ahahahahah!" A familiar laugh rang out.

"It's Old man." Shina said.

"I like your idea. How about we have an entire performance to you 4. The first song will be your debut song, then you can go in pairs and solos to perform." Shining said, his head popping out from under the couch.

"Ah!" Kimiko screamed since she was sitting right next to where he popped out of.

"Wait here. Let me grab the songs I wrote." Luna said running up. She came down with 4 folders full of music.

"You've been busy." Shina commented.

"I wrote these in the past. They were originally mine, but it doesn't really suit me. After meeting you 3, I realized it suit you more. So I organized them into different categories. Kimiko might need to help me edit them though." Luna said.

"These are good! I'll fix them up first and then give you yours. I better get to work!" Kimiko said heading back to we room.

"I'm going to get more sweets." Miyuki said.

"I need a weapon still." Shina sighed.

"No. I have a few perfect songs. They were my masterpieces for you two. So I'm going to have you practice it and then you can do what you want." Luna had an evil look in her eyes.

"You can decide if you want to perform them. I might have a few outfits that was sent by some mysterious person." Luna frowned at that when she said it.

"I bet it's the person who brought us here." Miyuki said.

"Nanami-san? Wanna join? You can sing a few son with us! It'll be fun!" Luna smiled.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked.

"Of course! I know you're a composer, and you don't have to quit. But you can join us in singing a couple of times!" Luna said.

"You know. You've become awfully cheerful lately. Are you really Luna?" Shina asked poking said girl's cheeks.

"Yes I am! I just feel better sharing my past. Enjoy this while you can before I steal your panda hats." Luna smirked

"You better not!" Shina yelled.

"Okay. First song." Luna said ignoring the yelling girl in the background.

"I'll join part time!" Haruka said a little embarrassed and nervous.

"Yay! Come on let's practice!" Luna smiled dragging 3 girls with her.

* * *

**Me: *eating ice cream as I watch Haruka practice***

**Haruka: Um... Miss Dark Claw? *Haruka points at the readers***

**Me: Hm? *turns around* Oh! Hi guys! I need to tell you, I edited a few things in the previous chapters. You might not notice it, but basically I changed the appearance slightly, and I changed the group name to Devil's Tears. *hears Haruka fall*. Well I better go help Haruka, again. Oh and sorry for taking so long!**


	4. Chapter 4: Panda!

**So sorry for not updating. But my birthday was on Feb. 26 and I kinda... Got a little excited and forgot. But the chapter is hear! So forgive me?**

**Disclaimer**

**I wish I owned the Uta no Prince sama characters. But sadly I don't.**

* * *

**Luna POV**

"So bored!" Shina, and Kimiko whined. I heard some movement and turned to find them reading manga loudly, then spinning in their chairs loudly and then playing cards _loudyly_! I tried to block them out and finish writing/editing all the songs we were going to perform at our debut. I knew what the first few songs were going to be and who will be performing, but I was trying to make some trio songs, duets, group of five and quartets. There was going to be only 6 duets and one quartet, which was our main debut song. Then I sensed something wrong. It was nice and quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly I felt someone tickling me and I struggled while laughing. I turned slightly to see Shina tickling me while Kimiko recorded.

"Let me go! I'm dying!" I laughed and broke free. I quickly grabbed the phone Kimiko used and deleted the recording.

"Now be quiet! I'm trying to make our debut the best. We have to make our performance stand out so we can begin earning money to pay for things we need or want." I scolded and went back to my songs.

"But I'm bored!" Shina whined.

"I don't care!" I yelled.

"Why not take a break? You can clear your mind and get these two idiots to be quiet." Miyuki suggested looking up from the picture she was drawing.

"We're not idiots!" Kimiko and Shina protested.

"I don't wanna." I said ignoring the two protestors.

"Please? It's not good to work so hard without a break." Miyuki said.

"Fine." I said after a while of begging from the three girls.

"Let's go after I take a nice shower. Do you girls want to also?" I asked standing up and placed the music in the folders.

"I'll go shower too." Miyuki said. **(I just realized I haven't described the room, so I'll do it during the story at one point)** The shower room was pretty big considering the fact that we were living in the same dorm. There was a fairly big bath and 4 showers. A few shelves were there for the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, combs, etc etc. Miyuki and I took a quick shower before getting dressed. Kimiko and Shina were already dressed. Shina wore a black pants and black sneakers with white lightning (**Racist!**), panda sweater and a panda hat. Kimiko wore a baby blue dress, matching her eyes, that went to her knee, there was a light turquoise thin sash around the waist and formed a small bow on the back. She wore matching blue flats with a turquoise bow. Her hair was curled slightly and had two braids on the side that met and tied in the back. A small purse was hanging off one of her shoulders. Miyuki changed into a white blouse and black jeans with silver sneakers. I got out a black shirt that was longer in the back and black jeans that had tiny rips. I grabbed my headphones hanging them around my neck, my combat boots, and necklace hiding it under my shirt. I then remembered my family heirloom, an amethyst ring. Apparently my great great great grandmother had this ring and it's been past down the family to me. It was amethyst because she was born in February like me! I quickly grabbed my purse that I had it in and wore it over my shoulder.

"Let's go." I said and we headed to the park. On the way, I stopped by a bakery real quick and grabbed a few mini triangular sandwiches. We had gotten a tour from Starish and I was really thankful. This place was pretty big and we could get lost easily. We were walking through the park which was nice and peaceful. We stopped at a hill and we sat down and began talking, eating and having fun.

* * *

**On the way home...**

"It's a panda!" A little kid pointed.

"Now now. It isn't nice to point. Come on Kaoru." His mother said and they walked away. Luna, Kimiko, and Miyuki had an idea though. They turned to each other and nodded.

"Hi panda!" Kimiko chirped.

"I'm not a panda! Do I look like a panda to you?!" Shina yelled.

"Yep." Luna said popping the 'p'.

"Well I do not! Pandas have fur, I don't! They're also fluffy and adorable!" Shina yelled.

"Fluffy." Kimiko and Luna petted her hat.

"Pandas have fur! I don't have fur!" Shina yelled.

"Fur." Miyuki and Luna pointed at Shina's hair.

"This is hair! Do you know the difference?!" Shina asked yelling still.

"No it's fur." Miyuki said.

"That's hair. See the difference?" Miyuki added pointing at everyone else's hair.

"Ugh. I can't even look at you." Shina said putting a hand in front of Miyuki's face and turning her head.

"Besides! Pandas are fat! I'm not fat!" Shina added.

"Then you're skinny." Luna said.

"I'm not skinny! I'm average!" Shina yelled.

"There's only skinny and fat. Which one are you?" Luna asked.

"Ah! You're a starving panda then!" Miyuki said putting her fist in her palm as she got an idea.

"No I'm not! I don't even look like one!" Shina yelled.

"There." Luna said adjusting Shina's hat. Now it was covering her face except for her mouth.

"Ugh! You three are so annoying!" Shina roared angry.

* * *

When they arrived at the dorms...

"I feel so much more better! I bet I can finish editing the songs and start composing a few more!" Luna said happily. Kimiko and Shina had plopped onto the bed tired. Shina was tired from arguing, and Kimiko was tired from teasing Shina and avoiding near deaths from her.

"See? All's well ends well. Right?" Miyuki asked.

"Yep. There's finally peace and quiet." Luna smiled slightly and got to work.

**Well that was a short chapter. It was a random scene from real life with a few edits to make it fit into the story. I was laughing so hard at the scene in real life, I think I nearly died from laughter. Miyuki didn't appear much, and there wasn't much action stuff. More of a small short story than an actual update.**

**Kimiko: You took forever with this update! You told me you were gonna update it like a few days ago I think!**

**I'm sorry the gym teacher nearly killed us with the 'workout' -cough cough- torture -cough cough-. Excuse me there. I just coughed.**

**Kimiko: Yeah. My muscles are still sore.**

**Same here. Well I gotta go. Oh yeah. I changed my name to Darket Nightmare1193. So Darkest Nightmare1193 signing off now!**

**Kimiko: Ah! Wait up! Kimiko signing off too!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth and Dare

**Me: Help! Crazy lady on the loose!**

**Shina: What the hell is with my character? Change it! I want it to be different!**

**Me: I can't change it because you're just crazy!**

**Shina: Yeah so put me as crazy!**

**Me: Never!**

**Shina: -begins stalking up to me with a dangerous aura-**

**Me: -gulp- Start the story! Start the story!**

**Disclaimer**

**Unfortantely I don't own any Uta no Prince sama characters, or else I would be chased by Kimiko who wants Ai.**

* * *

Luna: Welcome. Unfortunately, ideas are a huge problem for Darkest Nightmare1193. So we'll be playing truth and dare. Everybody say hi.

Shina: Yo.

Miyuki: ... Cake... Bacon

Kimiko: Hi! Vote for me and Ai or else. -Dark Aura surrounding her-

Starish: Hello!

Haruka: It's nice to meet you.

Reiji: Hi hi!

Ai: ...

Camus: Bow down and retrieve sweets for me

Ranmaru: Why am I even here?

Luna: I'm going first! Kimiko, truth or dare?

Kimiko: I'll try dare!

Luna: I dare you to not say Ai's name, go near him, or interact with him in any way for one week!

Kimiko: B-B-But! A-

Luna: Disobeying will only prolong it to one month. But don't blame me, I swear Shina made me.

Kimiko: -Whimpers sadly- Fine. Shina. Truth or dare?

Shina: You don't even need to ask. Of course dare. -scoffs-

Kimiko: Revenge time! I dare you to say Natsuki or Piyo-chan in every sentence you say, stay with him including sleeping in the same room. Oh but not to the bathroom. Oh yeah. Nearly forgot, switch all of your silly panda hats to Piyo-chan hats!

Shina: -Gets out a notebook and scribbles something down, showing Luna-

Luna: Okay. I'm gonna be Shina's translator since she is currently writing in a messy handwriting and I'll make sure not to include any curse words she writes. So, she said. I will get my revenge on you Kimiko. And Ai, Truth or Dare?

Ai: Dare I guess.

Shina: -Continues writing-

Luna: I dare you to sing Miyuki a love song. She says.

Ai: -sings the song while Kimiko glares at Miyuki- Syo. Truth or dare?

Syo: Dare.

Ai: I dare you to fight Shina

Luna: Before you do that, please choose someone so we can continue the game while you two fight.

Syo: Um. Nanami, truth or dare? -blushing a little-

Haruka: Truth

Syo: Who do you like? -everyone leaned forward curious-

Haruka: Everyone of course! You're all my friends!

-Everyone falls anime style, oh wait. They were already sitting. Well I guess they can fall backwards still-

Syo: No! I mean... Oh never mind -He walks to the back of the room with Shina and pours all of his frustration into the fight-

Haruka: Um. I choose Camus-San.

Camus: Truth

Haruka: Um. Do you have someone you like but you can't get.

Camus: No. Reiji. Truth or dare?

Reiji: Dare!

Camus: -whispers dare-

Reiji: Okay! -blushing a little-

He gets up and walks over to Luna and whispers something. Her immediate response was to elbow him in the stomach and then she went and bonked Camus on the head.

Shina: What did he say? -she had finished her fight-

Luna: No need for you to know

Shina: Mean.

Luna: -sticks tongue out childishly-

Reiji: Ran-Ran truth or dare?

Ranmaru: Dare

Reiji: I dare you to speak in third person and call yourself Ran-Ran for 1 week.

Ranmaru: Masato. Truth or dare

Masato: Truth

Ranmaru: Who do you like?

Masato: -blushes- Miyuki

Miyuki: -drinks tea and ignores him-

Shina: Ooo. Miyuto (shipping for Miyuki and Masato).

Miyuki: ...

Luna: Stop -karate chops Shina on the head-

Masato: Jinguji. Truth or dare?

Ren: Truth

Masato: Who do you love?

Ren: My black rose of course

Masato: Who's that?

Ren: Luna

Shina: Runa (shipping for Luna and Ren).

Luna: -blushes and hits Shina- Shut up!

Ren: Toki. Truth or dare?

Tokiya: Don't call me that. And truth

Ren: Is there someone you like in this room and who?

Tokiya: That's two.

Ren: Who do you love in this room

Tokiya: -thinks- Luna

Luna: -facepalms- why do they chose me?

Tokiya: Ittoki. Truth or dare?

Ittoki: Dare

Tokiya: Dare you to kiss Shina on the cheek

Ittoki: -blushes but does it and gets punched by Shina-

Ittoki: Natsuki-san. Truth or dare?

Natsuki: Dare

Ittoki: I dare you to hug those 4 girls. -points to Miyuki, Shina, Kimiko and Luna-

Natsuki: -walks up to Miyuki and hugs getting no reaction, Kimiko and hugs getting no reaction, Shina and hugs and gets a punch, Luna and hugs also gets a punch. Then for no reason his glasses falls off-

Satsuki: -purrs- I found two ladies I like -stares at the two female fighters-

Luna: ... Um. Shina. You go. -pushes Shina in front of her-

Shina: WHAT?! I'm not your human shield!

-the two begins fighting-

Satsuki: -grabs one of them and leans his head in only to get a fist in the face-

-the two continue fighting and when Satsuki tried to intercept, they glared so hard that he got a little frightened and wore his glasses-

Kimiko: Calm down you two. Shina. You have to control your temper. Luna. You're supposed to be the mature one here.

Luna: Hmp. Just continue the game

Natsuki: -was confused but continued- Cecil! Truth or dare?

Cecil: Dare

Natsuki: Hm. I dare you to wear a Piyo-chan pajama for 3 days!

Cecil: -pales-

Luna: Well. That's the end of this chapter. I know it was short. And I think Darkest Nightmare has something to say.

**Me: Sorry guys, but I'm discontinuing the story. So sorry. Please forgive me.**

**Kimiko: What?! No I can't see Ai anymore!**

**Luna: You said Ai. It prolongs to a month**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding~ Happy April Fools! I know it's late but whatever. I'm close enough. ㈶1 Make sure to PM me or post in the reviews anything that I need to improve on. Or I did well on. Or ideas for the fanfic! Anything is appreciated! Oh and tell me if I should include the stuff that happens in the actual fanfic. Like Kimiko's dare.**


End file.
